Total drama MURDER
by VisualX
Summary: A MURDEROUS ACCOUNT OF MOST CAMPERS GETTING PICKED OFF ONE BY ONE. CONTAINS HILARIOUS AND SEXUAL/VIOLENT THINGS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. LOL also, chp2 may be confusing, but push through, chp3 explains EVERYTHING
1. SetUp, first camper death

I do not own total drama island, or any of there characters and affiliates, they belong to there owners etc, no copyright infringement intended. 

**TrentXGwen No more**

_This story takes place after total drama island, at the resort of losers._

It was a beautiful evening as the sun set over the resort of losers in Mascoka, Ontario. Trent and Gwen were finally alone relaxing in the hot tub, and Trent had a new song ready, so he picked up his guitar which he had lying behind the hot tub, and as his fingers reached for the string, chef sat down between them adorned only in pink goggles, pink water wings, and orange inner tube, all the while wearing his little chef hat. "Chef…?" Trent slowly asked, "What do you want?" Chef only turned his head and said, "Do you guys wanna play marco polo?" "Um sure you look for us, ok?" Gwen replied. "OK!" exclaimed Chef. Trent and Gwen silently exited the hot tub.

As Trent and Gwen slowly crept into the upper level of the resort, Gwen suggested they grab a snack on the way. "The kitchens in here" she said, "I'll make you a hot and yummy snack." "Wait this isn't the kitchen…" Trent said, "This is one of the bedrooms…" Gwen only whispered in his ear, "Shh Shhh Shhhh, I can still make you something hot and yummy…" Gwen tackled Trent onto the bed and after several minutes of making out, Gwen began to take off his shirt. "Wait! Stop the fun before it's not fun anymore!" Trent exclaimed "We shouldn't have sex, we're underage!" He continued, "It's just wrong!" "Oh so what is it?!" Gwen exclaimed "Am I just unattractive?" Tears slowly filled her eyes. "Is my ass oddly shaped?!" "Is my cup size too small?!" "I HATE YOU TRENT LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She ran crying out of the room.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

As Trent walked into the kitchen for some breakfast he eyed Gwen angrily pouring herself some Panty-O's. He began to approach her when LaShawna intercepted him and said, "Boy you better not be talking to my girl Gwen after how you hurt her like that, so back off string bean."

"Oh, ok" he replied and walked away. At that exact moment, Owen was secretly staring at Izzy's ass. "Sweet Easter!" He exclaimed, "I want to tap that ass!" He walked over to her and said, "Hey Izzy, you wanna go bother Chris with me?" Izzy responded with "Sure sure sure sure!" "Cool" Owen said, "Let's go!" They walked into Chris McLean's enormous master bedroom only to find Chris wearing a pair of panties on his head, and Heather with her legs splayed out lying on Chris' face, lying on the floor. Everyone screamed, except Chris, whose vision was compromised. Then Trent screamed from outside, where a hand grenade had missed him and landed in the pool. Everyone in the house ran to the window wondering what had happened. They saw Trent running from Gwen who had a flamethrower. Another explosion. Everyone was temporarily unable to see what was happening. Then they saw Trent on fire and heard Gwen scream, "Leave me alone you worthless sack of Owen shit!" Then Trent leapt into the pool to extinguish himself but there were depth charges rigged in the pool, so everyone heard an explosion and saw Trent fly up to the fourth floor, crash through the window, bounce off Owen, and land on Cody. LaShawna said only this: "Girl you got anger issues." At the moment when Owen began talking to Izzy, Trent grew a pair, and decided to ask Gwen to take him back. "Hey Gwen" he said. "Leave Trent" was her reply. "Look I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to hurt you" he continued. "LEAVE TRENT" she repeated, "IM NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN" "Look Gwen we can work this out…" he tried to explain when he saw Gwen pull out a hand grenade from her bra." Where did you get a hand grenade?" She didn't answer; she just pulled the pin and threw it at him. He ran into the poolside area, and watched a grenade explode underwater. He then came running to Gwen and said "Please accept me no else ever will!!" She then took a flamethrower from Chris' "trunk" and chased Trent outside, there she lit him on fire and watched him jump in the pool and get flung by a depth charge. There she heard Cody scream. She began to walk inside and climb the stairs. Upstairs, Trent had gotten to his feet, and was staggering towards the main window, the dimensions of which were at least 15 by 15 feet. Then he heard Chef running up to him from behind screaming, "FISH OUT OF WATER, FISH OUT OF WATER!!" and he pushed Trent out the window to his death.

…

"Now your it brotha…"

**END**


	2. Strange motives

CHAPTER 2, THE INSANE CAMPER, SECOND CAMPER DIES

_CHAPTER 2, THE INSANE CAMPER, SECOND CAMPER DIES_

"OH!" Everyone was in shock at the event they just witnessed. Trent had just been killed. They all saw him fall 3 stories down and land on his neck. Nobody bothered going down there, it was obvious he was dead. No one could survive the kind of fall he took, he landed directly on concrete, snapping his neck like a twig, and blood from the depth charge was everywhere. Nobody said anything; the shock was still setting in. Chris emerged from his bedroom, panties adorned on his head still. "What's going on campers?" He then saw the bloody mess, which led to a shudder, and he simply said: "Get some rest guys, this will gone in the morning, I promise." The campers, still in shock, went to there respective rooms. Except Cody. He stopped by Gwen's room. He knocked three times, and when she didn't answer, he let himself in. "Hey Gwen, now that Trent's gone maybe we could get to know each other a little bette…" What he saw made him shiver. It was Gwen, wearing Trent's clothes and talking to herself. "I love you Gwen!" She said to herself "I love you to Trent!" Then she started making out with herself. Cody slowly closed the door. He began descending the stairs, and walked into the kitchen. It was late now, at least midnight, and he was alone in the embodying darkness. Well, at least he thought he was alone. A dark figure slid through the darkness behind him. Cody felt a single bead of cold sweat drip down the back of his head. As soon as it touched his neck, as if on cue, Justin emerged from the darkness. "Oh hey, Justin I'm so glad its just you, for a second there I thought…" Cody never finished his sentence. Justin grabbed the back of his head and smacked it down hard into the marble countertop, completely stunning Cody. Then he dragged the still conscious Cody towards the gas burners. He ignited the far left one, and plunged Cody's face into the awaiting flames. He watched as the flames almost happily licked up the sides of, and eventually engulfed his face. Justin turned off the burner. He felt for a pulse, weak, but there. He then finished the job by violently slamming the refrigerator door on his skull. He checked the pulse again. Gone. His first job was done for him. But not this time, this time he would do the job himself. He silently promised himself: "_The first of many, the first of many."_


	3. THE EXPLANATION

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

**I'm only uploading this chapter early is because randomhottiexoxo's support. Thanx again randomhottie. Also wanna shoutout to my best friend Alex (Person80) cause if it weren't for him I wouldn't have started writing these. So thanx randomhottie and Alex, I appreciate your support very much, lastly I appreciate the positive comment and fave ing my story Chupacabra kid. I'm writing this chapter for you three, thanx for everything. **

_CHAPTER 3_

Gwen was already awake when she heard the scream. It came from Tyler, about to start one of his useless morning training sessions. He was only halfway down the stairs when he saw Cody's limp, bleeding body. Almost at once, the remaining campers (except Gwen) bolted down stairs to see what the commotion was about. They were repulsed. 2 deaths in 2 days. But this one was no accident, the scene said murder everywhere. "Ok dudes this is really disturbing" Geoff said "This little dudes been murdered." Almost instantly everyone looked at Duncan. "DUNCAN." Chris said nervously "Did you murder… umm…" "CODY" everyone said in unison. "Yah Cody." Chris said looking peeved. "Who can recall where Duncan was last night?" Courtney piped up "I can, he was with me." Duncan smirked and Geoff said bewildered: "NO WAY." Duncan grinned one of those "Duncan grins" and said "I told you she wanted me." Courtney jumped back "We were just reading in my room last night, nothing else… OGRE." As everyone argued, Justin just smiled and thought "_Perfect. Everyone blames Duncan._ _Soon everyone will understand that I'm not just some brainless model known only for his amazing body and great looks, and and tanned skin and and perfect teeth and… wait, got sidetracked. Yeah they'll see how smart and useful a model can be, I'll show them… They never should have voted me off, now there gonna PAY!..."_ "Hey Justin." Owen said, interrupting his thoughts, "Who do you think did it?" At this point everyone had figured out it wasn't Duncan, and all eyes were focused on him. "Um uh…" "Aww guys don't worry he's a model he doesn't know anything…" That voice was Duncan's. "Aw yeah, yea, I guess, uh-huh…" The other campers agreed, "Duncan's right this time…" Justin held a fake model smile, it killed him on the inside, but he did. "_Duncan…" _he whispered to himself. "_Duncan…_"

_MEANWHILE_

Up in Gwen's room Gwen thought to herself. "I didn't do it, I couldn't have done it…" As she walked down the hall she saw Chris' door open. She walked right in and looked in the hole in the window. "I DID IT DIDN'T I!" "I KILLED TRENT!" Between sobs and shouts, she became hysterical, "WHY SHOULD THIS MURDERING PSCHOPATH LIVE!" _She drew closer, closer to the window, held on to the edges, planted her feet and…_


End file.
